The Next Step
by believesvueo
Summary: SHOOT fluff. Shaw and Root wants to take the next step in their relationship. Total AU as far as their personalities are concerned.


**The Next Step**

_As requested by a reviewer who wanted me to write another SHOOT fluff since there seems to be none around lately. So here it is. Enjoy!_

When they first started this relationship they never thought that they would ever come to this point. They live dangerous lives, both working for the Machine to save whatever number they were given. It was more dangerous for Root because the Machine would send her to whatever part of the world she needed her to be with only the Nerd Squad as her back up. Shaw on the other hand has Reese. Root attended to relevant numbers while Shaw and Reese attended to irrelevant ones.

It all started out with Root just flirting with her just to get a reaction from Shaw. She knew how much Shaw hated it but somehow, Shaw found herself blushing and less irritated.

Then one day, they decided to grab a coffee and they found themselves enjoying each other's company. Then they would grab dinner or lunch whenever Root was in town or they end up saving the same number. Next came spending time at each other's house ordering take out. One night out of the blue, Shaw kissed Root. It shocked both of them at first. They both knew that this is something they should not be getting into. But the attraction between them was too strong. So when Root got up from the couch in a hurry after the kiss, Shaw ran to the door after her and pulled her back. And whispered in Root's ear seductively, "Stay. We have been dancing around this for a long time, don't you think it's time Root? I don't know about you but I am so damn attracted to you. And right now, all I want is to make love to you." Shaw could feel how nervous Root was by the deep breaths she took and even more so as her breathing hitched when Shaw kissed her forehead. Then she kissed her cheek and nose. Before kissing her lips again, she told Root "Hey, open your eyes. I want to see those beautiful hazel eyes of yours." Root opened her eyes to see the sincerity that reflected in Shaw's brown eyes. And when Shaw kissed her again, she responded this time. Shaw then led them to her bedroom. They made love that night and have not looked back since. Root is a very responsive and attentive lover, she found that out their first night together. After a month of sleeping together, Root moved in with Shaw. And then Gen, the ten year old girl Shaw saved the prior year move in with them. It was difficult for Shaw to adjust having a kid around the house. They had to move to a 3 bedroom apartment when Gen moved in. There were times Shaw had threatened to send Gen back to boarding school but Root was always there to smooth things out. When both Root and Shaw were attending to numbers, Gen stays with Finch. Finch wasn't quite sure how to deal with a kid but Gen's interest in computers due to Root's influence made things easier for Finch to deal with the kid. Gen was a fast learner and he could see a young Root in her.

But since Gen moved in, Root had slowed down attending to numbers. The constant travelling was also taking a toll on her body and more and more she found herself exhausted. One night she came home with bruises on her face and body and blood oozing from her bandaged left shoulder. When Gen saw her, she freaked out and couldn't stop crying. After what seemed like forever, Gen finally calmed down. After she finally had Gen calmed down, she went back to the couch where Root was almost passed out. This worried her because from what she could tell Root's incoherent mumbling, and holding her head, Root was also suffering from a concussion and she needed to keep her awake. Shaw knew that getting angry after seeing the bruises on Root would not help. She had to keep calm not only for Root but also for Gen. Yelling was definitely not going to help. She and the Machine will have a conversation later on. And she will find out who the asshole or assholes who put those bruises on Root's beautiful face. That face that she often caught herself getting lost in. How many times has she found herself just staring at her when Root was sleeping? But she found Root most beautiful when they are making love and Root reaches orgasm. When she makes Root come it is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. And hearing her first name called out by Root as she comes is something she will never get tired of hearing.

She lifted Root's chin up with her finger and talked softly to her, "Root, hey stay awake for me okay. You can't fall asleep on me. Let me get some ice for those nasty bruises. Then I will need to look at your wound to make sure it was cleaned well. Can you do that for me?" Root smiled and nodded.

The ice on her skin kept Root awake long enough and after Shaw cleaned her wound again, Shaw allowed her to sleep. When she woke up the next morning, her head was still pounding but not as bad as last night. But her face was throbbing recalling the punches she took last night. She opened her eyes to find Shaw staring at her with such loving eyes she had never seen before. "Hey, how's your head?" Shaw asked her softly. "It's okay." She answered. "You wanna tell me what happened?" Shaw pointing to the bruises on her face. Root narrated to Shaw what happened to her number and how she added up being shot and badly beaten.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself Root. I know you hate me nagging you but I really think I need to go with you on these relevant numbers. That nerd squad of yours can't protect you."

"Sameen, you have more irrelevant numbers here. John needs your help."

"Your boys can stay here with John and I will go with you. Root I am constantly on edge whenever you go away."

"I know."

"And you know about your health. You are more and more exhausted every time. I don't know how long you can keep doing this. We have Gen now who is always looking for you. I think she likes your cooking more." And I do too." Shaw managed to lighten things up, which is rare.

"Actually, I have been having a discussion with her."

"Her? Gen?"

"No the Machine, she and I have been having a discussion. She has been telling me to slow down and I have just been too stubborn. But you know after what happened last night, I think she may be right."

'Hmmm. So what are you thinking of doing?"

"I want to stay home more and take care of Gen."

And that is exactly what Root did. John often joked when Shaw would start telling stories about Roo and Gen "You are so whipped Shaw. You have become so domesticated."

"Shut up John. I am not."

"Keep telling yourself that but you know I am right."

That was six months ago.

Today the Machine and Finch gave Shaw the day of and they were hanging out at the park watching Gen play soccer.

"Sameen, I was thinking…"

"Uh oh."

"Hear me out."

"Are you getting bored and you want to do numbers again?"

"No. It's not about the Machine. I was thinking, I want us to have a child."

"What? We do have one? Gen remember? I mean we haven't legally adopted her but she is like our child."

"No, I meant I want to have another one. I want us to get pregnant."

"Pregnant? Us?"

"Yes. I mean, I will carry the baby. I never really thought about it before until now, until you."

Well, this is a big decision you know. If we do this, who will be the father?"

"I was thinking, maybe we can ask John or Harold."

"What? You do know that if either of them is the sperm donor they will never leave out apartment."

"Don't be silly. If we choose Harold, imagine how smart she or he will be. And if we choose John, imagine how good looking our child will be."

"First of all, with your brain and Harold's I am afraid that our child will be way too smart and I won't be able to understand all her mambo jumbo mouth. And if we choose John, with your looks and his, I think I will die of a heart attack dealing with either boys calling our daughter or girls flirting with our son."

"Seriously though Sameen, I want you to think about it."

"Is this something you really want?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay, you will think about it?"

"Okay as in yes, let's do it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You know I would do anything to make you and Gen happy."

"I love you."

"And I love you." As they both got lost in their kiss as they always seems to do not noticing that everyone at the park are now staring at including Gen who was standing there embarrassed and horrified.

"


End file.
